


Up in Smoke

by empress9



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Fire, Gen, Hurt Gladiolus Amicitia, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress9/pseuds/empress9
Summary: A sleepover turns into a nightmare, as the boys find themselves caught in a fire at Noct's apartment. Will they all make it out unscathed? It turns out, the man named for fire is terrified of it....
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	1. An unexpected calamity

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been eating at me. i love putting the boys in peril lol. Enjoy~

-

“Not cool, dude! You’re hogging all the nachos!”

“Chill, Prom! Focus on the game. I’ll get you some peanuts if you’re still hungry later _gah_!-“ Noctis nearly toppled off the couch as he pulled his arm back from the food and frantically adjusted his controller, clicking intensely.

“Noct! C’mon dude!” Prompto whined as the tv screen signaled the ‘game over’ sequence. “Boooo!”

In the corner came a chuckle, as Gladiolus sipped his beer and taunted the two knuckleheads. “Damn, I thought you two were supposed to be good at this thing! I mean the amount of time you spend paying it doesn’t really pay off I guess-“

“Shut it, Gladio!” Noct growled. “I’d like to see you try...”

“Yeah, sure..” Gladio snickered. “Just as soon as I get Iggy on my team.” That brought the group’s attention to the fourth participant of their little party. Ignis was sitting at the stool by the counter, needling some kinda pattern into a hoop.

“Iiiiigggy!” Prompto crooned. “Whatcha doin’ over there anyway?”

“Just a spot of embroidery. A hobby I quite enjoy, and one that doesn’t necessitate such..” he scanned the messy room, knocked over cups and half-eaten food, “…chaos.”

“C’mon, Specs. You know you want toooo..” Noct turned from his position on the couch to bury his head in the cushion, pouting at his advisor.

This little impromptu gathering at Noctis’s apartment had turned into a sleepover. Prompto had already decided to spend the night, and with Ignis there to oversee the boys’ activities, he conceded that he should just stay as well. Gladio had come in from a late night gym session, kicked off his sneakers and grabbed a beer, inserting himself into the slumber party with little hesitation.

Now it was getting late, but the boys didn’t seem to be losing steam. 

“Alright, if you wish,” Ignis placed the embroidery hoop on the counter and moseyed over to the couch “What’s this all about then?”

“Wha-!! You’re serious?!” Prompto whooped with glee and moved over to make room for the ordinarily straight-laced adviser.

“This I gotta see” Gladio plopped himself on the floor at Noct’s feet, grinning up at his subjugated friend.

It turned out Ignis was _verrry_ bad at video games. Which of course made it all the more entertaining.

The four boys spent the remainder of the night in laughing, boisterous spirits. When it came time to retire, the two youngest groaned, but raced each other to the bathroom. Noctis had a few things in his drawers for Prompto to sleep in, and, ever-diligent, Ignis always kept a spare for himself in the closet. Striped, silk pajamas. Gladio just stripped his shirt and left his sweatpants on. Like Noct's shirt's would fit him anyway..

Noct and Prompto went to the bedroom to share the king bed, while Gladio conceded the couch to Ignis and lay down on the prince’s floor with just a pillow under his head.

Ignis sighed as he made himself comfortable on Noct’s sturdy sofa. He would never admit it unless pressed, but he quite enjoyed himself. He let the memory of his pitiful endeavors in the realm of video games drag him to sleep. 

___

_Something’s wrong…_

Ignis bolted upright from the couch. His instincts screaming. Something had woken him from his sleep, alarm building in his abdomen.

And for good reason.

The room was _on fire_.

_Holy shit…._

Ignis squirmed from his position on the couch. As if backing up into the cushions was enough to keep him from the rapidly spreading flames.

 _Astrals_. How..? The rational part of his brain argued with the panic-stricken; where was the _fire alarm_? How did this get so bad…so fast..? How hadn't he noticed...?

He just sat and watched as red hot flames grew shadows along the walls of Noctis’s apartment.

Terror now paralyzing him, he slapped himself internally into action.

“G-gladio…” The man he now remembered, on the floor at his feet, was still blissfully unaware of the impending catastrophe.

“Gladiolus!” Ignis shouted, and kicked the older boy with his foot.

A grunt, and suddenly his friend was on his feet.

“What the fuck- Holy shit! Iggy…. what-“ an accurate account of what Ignis had himself just internalized.

“I-I.. don’t know..what happened..” Ignis ignored the tremor in his voice “We have to get out of here..”

“Noct! Prompto!” Gladio, as always, thinking of the prince’s safety before his own. With shame, Ignis suppressed that he hadn’t even remembered the two boys in the other room. He was too busy keeping from hyperventilating.

“Iggy… we gotta get the boys and get the fuck out!”

As if from another plane altogether, Ignis registered his friend grabbing his arm and keeping him low to the floor. Smoke billowed in reckless abandon, and heat pressed down on the two from the mounting flames. It appeared that the fire was spreading from the left wall of Noct’s apartment, mercifully the opposite from where the two youngest were residing.

“C’mon Iggy… we gotta get Noct..” Gladio paused to cough a bit.

Ignis found it was best to just let the older boy pull him along. He didn’t trust himself to not just freeze on the spot.

With Gladio pulling him as the two made it to Noctis’s room, Ignis swallowed his burgeoning anxiety. He felt like a boy again. That _fear_. So real. Incapacitating. Ignis ducked as Gladio slammed his body into the door. So much for caution.

“Noct! Prompto! You guys ok?” even Gladio’s voice wavered.

“Wha- ?...Gladdy?” Confusion laced Noctis’s voice. Ignis entered the room behind the Shield to find both boys still asleep in bed.

Looking up and seeing fire, Noct’s face paled. “What the fuck? Huuuh- guys… what’s happening?!” The prince did his best to not try to jump through the wall behind him in his haste to get the fuck out. Shaking his still sleeping friend proved to make matters worse.

“Nooooct! What’re you-“

“Prompto! Up! Now!” That was Gladio trying to get a handle on the situation.

Seeing the fire in the other room set Prompto into jumpy alarm.

“Oh my gods… holy shit… _oh my gods_ -“

“Prompto, try to be calm,” Gladio placed a hand on the kid’s shaking shoulder. Surprisingly Gladio was gentle. They all knew Prompto was prone to panic attacks, and they couldn’t afford to have him out of sorts now. “It’s alright.”

Prompto nodded, and sobbed silently, leaning his head on Noct’s shoulder as the two crawled from under the sheets.

Ignis, still trying to conceal his growing distress, stayed in the corner, absently ignoring the chaos from the other room.

“Listen, I need you all to stay here for now,” Gladio, always in control. He pulled Noctis and Prompto close, pulling their shirts up to cover their mouths “I’m gonna try to see if we can get out from the hallway… otherwise…” He didn’t finish that thought.

“Gladdy no!” Prompto reached out to the other boy, crying.

“Gladio! You can’t go in there!” Noctis was trembling now.

“Noct! I’ll be fine. We gotta find a way outta here.” Ignis was envious of the steadiness of his voice.

“Iggy! Watch them!”

Ignis nodded dimly, pulling his own silken pajamas up to cover his mouth. The bedroom was now starting to gather smoke from the other room. Distantly he looked at Gladiolus, bare-chested and braver than Ignis could ever hope to be. He didn’t have anything to abate the smoke.

“I’ll be right back. Hang tight.”

Ignis didn’t register as he left.

__

Gladio left his three friends in the relative safety of the bedroom, feeling more than a little shaken.

 _What the fuck was going on? Why were there no alarms? And what started this?_ The fire seemed to be coming from one of the other apartments.

Entering the other room was hazardous, to say the least. Flames now licked up most of the furniture in Noct’s living room. The rug he made his makeshift bed on now smoldering.

Fuck almighty.

Gladio hugged his arms around his bare chest and made for the entrance.

There was no telling how fast the fire would spread but for now he breathed a sigh of relief that the door was still unfazed. And then promptly coughed into his shoulder.

 _Fucking dammit_. It was getting hard to breathe already.

Reaching the door, he cautiously grabbed the handle, but there was no immense heat. Meaning the hallway wasn’t on fire. Yet. 

Gladio opened it and peered into the hall. Well _fucking hell_. From his right he could feel an inferno building up. Definitely coming from one of the apartment next to Noct’s.

They needed to get out of there. ASAP.

He glanced at the other door just across from the prince’s, with worry, before making his way back into the ruinous apartment.

Noct’s neighbors. A family with a little girl…. He would have to make sure they were alright too.

Reaching the bedroom he paused to cough again. _Astrals_ , his head was spinning.

“Ok, ok I think I found a way out.” Gladio reached his friends again, and Prompto abruptly hugged the older boy.

“Fuck, Prom, calm down. We’re gonna be fine.” The blond was still crying steadfastly. _Gods_. He was really shook up.

The boy clung to his sweaty and soot-black chest. Fuck.. he should’ve thought about wearing a shirt.. 

“Noct, I’m taking you first.” No doubt about it. Even though they were all equally in danger, his charge always came first. He made to grab the prince.

“No..take Prompto!”

“Noct, _c’mon_. we have to get the fuck outta here. Don’t argue now-”

“Gladio, please,” And Noct steadied him with the most solemn look he could muster in this situation. He pulled himself into Gladio’s chest along with Prompto, and nearly whispered “Gladdy, _please_ … he-he’s terrified..”

Prompto sobbed into Gladio’s slick, bare torso.

“Astrals, _fuck!_ Alright. But I’m coming straight back for you Noct. And hang tight Iggy. We’ll get out of here soon enough.”

With a little concern, Gladio realized that Ignis hadn’t said a word since he’d woken him up. The adviser was making himself a shadow in the farthest corner of Noct’s room.

“C’mere kid, let’s get going.” He pulled Prompto close, covering him with his big arms.

Entering the other room was now like walking blind.

Smoke enveloped them even as they huddled low across the floor. Gladio held Prompto against his bare skin as the two made their way to the entrance.

Prompto let out a tiny squeal when he looked up from Gladio’s hold. He coughed at the smoke.

“Don’t look, kid.” Gladio ducked him back under his arm, and pushed on towards the door. He was perturbed to find flames now tickling at the wall beside the door.

“Almost there.” Prompto whimpered.

Pushing the door open, Gladio found the hallway around Noct’s apartment mercifully flame-free. But down the hall was a different story. And smoke was starting to encroach upon them.

Holding back another persistent cough, he pulled Prompto into the hallway and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Go on now kid, straight down the hall, down the stairs and out.” Gladio could tell from the way the fire spread that the other side of the building was unaffected. No smoke that way. The exit should be safe. 

Prompto was still crying. “Do you understand? Go on, I’ll be right out with the others in no time.”

“Gladio..”

Gladio couldn’t wait. The fire was now creeping up the doorway. “Prompto! Go!”

With that he kept low, and rushed back into the blaze.

__

Noct was pacing the room when Gladio returned. Thankfully looking unscathed despite being grimy with ash. Noctis didn’t want to let on how worried he’d been about both him and his best friend. He hadn’t calmed down since they left, and almost forgot he wasn’t alone with Ignis cloaked in the corner. 

“I’m ready,” he said as his Shield wrapped him in strong arms and pushed him to the floor.

“Ignis,” Gladio called back to the adviser, who still hadn’t said a word. “Be right back!” 

Noctis almost lost his breath at the sight of his living room.

Red, glowing tendrils now consumed his apartment. Memories shared here now up in smoke.

The bookshelf his father gifted him was practically a bonfire, countless books and comics making kindling.

Blinking tears, he coughed into his arm, shuddering against Gladio, who, despite the catastrophe, had stayed unwaveringly brave.

_Astrals, how did he stay so calm?_

Distantly he thought of Ignis, whose lack of composure was definitely out of character, and somewhat alarming. But he couldn’t worry about that now..

They were nearing the entrance when Gladio stopped him short. _Fuck_. He could barely even see. Without Gladio guiding him, he woulda been toast.

“Hold, tight a sec, Noct,” Gladio’s voice was raspy. He coughed deeply and Noct felt the tremors up the older boy’s upper body. “I’m gonna need to push you through, real quick.”

“Whaddyou mean-“ Noct peered through the smoke to find that the doorway was up in flames.

“Keep your head down, Noct. We’re gonna just barrel through. Hold on to me.”

Noct couldn’t even protest. The two were squatting in the entryway, having nearly crawled there way there. Gladiolus had his strong arms wrapped around Noct, curling around him. Like a Shield.

“On the count of three.. one… two..”

But Noct could barely stay upright. Faltering in the slick sweat that coated his Shield’s body.

When Gladio surged forward, Noct felt his body start to slip. Without thinking, he pushed a hand out in front of him- 

“Aaaghhhh!” _Fuck! Shit!_

Noct’s arm scalded against red-hot flames, as his weight pushed him to lean against the burning door-frame.

“Noct! Fuck” Gladio pulled him back, but the damage was done.

“Hold on Noct..” Gladio was now carrying him and the two plowed through the doorway, avoiding most of the flames.

He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. It was just his arm in scorching agony and nothing else.

Vaguely, he felt Gladio standing over him, holding his face in his hands.

“Noct.. gods.. Noct I’m so sorry, but you gotta move..”

All Noct could manage was “Uuunghh..”. But another whimper sounded at his moan. 

“Astrals, _Prompto!?_ Didn’t I tell you to fucking go?!” Gladio sounded angry and scared.

Noct looked up to see his best friend crying and shaking in the hallway.

“Noct!” He rushed forward and Noctis nearly blacked out as his arm jolted. _Fuck_.

“Prompto! I need you to get Noct out! Prompto, _please!_ You have to help. _Noct’s hurt_. I’ll be back with Ignis, but Prom… please get the prince to safety.” It seemed Gladio’s steady resolve was finally cracking. His bodyguard never sounded _so scared_.

Noctis let his best friend pull him into a huddle, his arm burning, and the two scurried along the hallway to the stairs, Noct heavily leaning on Prompto’s support.

__

This time, when Gladio returned to the bedroom, he could barely breathe.

Rough coughing alerted Ignis to his arrival, but it only fueled his distress.

After abusing his lungs to all their worth, Gladio slammed a hand on Ignis’s shoulder.

“C’mon, Iggy” a cough. “..we don’t have much time..” another cough. “…before this all goes up in flames.”

But Ignis wouldn’t move.

“Iggy! Let’s go!” Gladio tried to pull the adviser down to the floor with him.

But Ignis _couldn’t_ move.

“Iggy what the fuck! We gotta move!”

“I-I… Gladio.. I can’t…”

“Iggy! What-“ Gladio was yelling in his ear. They could hardly hear now with the roar of flames eating up the apartment.

“G-gladio… I can’t!”

“Ignis!” That was the most serious he’s ever heard his friend speak. And coupled with the barking cough that followed, filled Ignis with paramount concern.

“I-I… I’m _frightened_ , Gladio.”

Even in the midst of the ongoing turmoil, Gladio paused to look his friend in the eye.

“Ignis.” A fixed stare “I’m gonna get you to safety. You’ll be ok.”

Ignis recognized his friend in that moment as the bravest man he knew, but still couldn’t accept his word.

Shame, under the violent storm of panic stewing in his gut, clawed into him. 

Gladio, whose own health was now a mounting risk, couldn’t take his immobilization any longer.

The older boy grabbed a sheet from the prince’s bed, wrapped the thing around Ignis, and hoisted him into his arms.

“I promise, Iggy. You’ll be ok.”

Ignis stifled a cry. He couldn’t see through the sheet, but he felt as his friend stormed the other room, not even bothering to keep low in his haste to make an exit.

The heat was _brutal_. And Ignis tried as hard as he could to block it out. But, _heavens_ , it was fucking scorching.

_How had Gladio managed three trips through this inferno?_

Strangled coughing brought Ignis back to the current state of his friend. _Astrals_ , he wouldn’t be able to handle breathing in this much smoke for much longer…

Ignis was sick with guilt over the thought that his vacillation could severely damage Gladio’s health.. If he hadn’t hesitated, stepped up like the older boy did… they all could have been out by now.

With fear still cloying in his heart, he felt flame prickle the sheet. Gladio grunted as he ducked under tongues of fire. Ignis smelled burned meat, and lamented internally for his friend.

_I’m so sorry Gladio._

Gods, the man single-handedly protected them all through this disaster. And what did Ignis do? Tremble in a corner, like a coward? Hells, even Prompto was braver than he today....

Heat and confusion clogging his senses, he didn’t realize they were out of the apartment until Gladio was setting him down against the wall.

“Iggy you did good-“ a violent cough “All you gotta do is make it to the stairwell. Noct and Prom should be waiting-“

“Wait, Gladio!” Ignis shrunk at the alarm in his voice, barely registering it as his own. “What do you intend on-"

“I gotta make sure the Acollas are alright… we didn’t hear the fire alarm in Noct’s place.. if they didn’t-“ Gladio wrapped a sooty arm around his middle, as he doubled over coughing.

“Gladiolus… I really implore that you don’t… the smoke..”

“Ignis… their little girl…” Ignis started, thinking of _Iris_ , and knew Gladio was thinking the same.

“Gladio..” Ignis found his voice it seemed. And a little bit of dignity now that he was free from the burning room. That didn’t mean that he was alright, but still. Gladiolus’s self-sacrifice fueled him into resolution.

He nodded solemnly at his friend. 

“I’ll be fine, Iggy. Just a minute or two… Please! Get to safety. I’m right behind you.”

Leaving the elder boy seemed like the wrong idea. Thankfully the apartment across from Noct’s didn’t seem to be alight yet. If Gladio wanted to make sure the family was alright, it couldn’t do any harm. Still, the amount of smoke the Shield was exposed to…. Ignis knew that if he still had his wits about him he would have protested for his friend’s safety vehemently.

As it was, he watched as Gladio slammed into the neighbor’s door, while he slunk down the hall like a deserter. He stumbled along the hall, a bit dizzy, and all too anxious for the friend he left behind.

___

Noct held onto his best friend’s hand as he was lowered onto a stretcher. It turned out that once they made their way down the stairs and out into the parking lot, the ambulance had already arrived.

Apparently a fire had started in his next-door neighbor’s apartment. Their alarm immediately alerted the fire department, and ambulance in suit. It still didn’t explain why the fire alarm in his place didn’t warn them of the predicament…

Still, Noct could hardly think about that now.

His arm was a blazing distraction.

“Hey, Prom,” he heard his words as if from a distance. “Where’re the others.. Gladio… Iggy?”

He didn’t want to think about the fieriness of his injury and instead focused on the missing two members of their party. 

“Gladdy went back for Iggy, they should be coming out soon,” Prompto scanned the exit stairs but didn’t see either of the older boys.

Noct followed his gaze to the right side of the apartment building, where fire engulfed the walls of the upper stories.

_Fuck._

And he was really starting to like his apartment too....

He heard firefighters in the background, distantly aware they were clearing the building.

“Ah! Iggy!” Prompto perked up waving his hands in the direction of the adviser, who, Noct was startled to find, was alone.

Ignis made his way down to the two youngest, not bothering concealing the weariness on his face. His glasses were black with smoke. Noct didn’t know how he could even see.

“Specs…Where’s Gladio?” Noct was nervous enough about his Shield before, what with all the coughing. Now he was terrified.

“Gladio- he… he went to check on your neighbors.. he should be just along…” Ignis’s voice sounded fake. Like he wasn’t all there.

“Iggy… what the fuck..why did you separate aghhh-“ Noct’s arm flared in pain.

“Hey, a little help over here!” Prompto was waving down one of the paramedics. They were still tending to the other victims. 

“Its fine, Prom… just.. where the fuck is Gladio..?”

Almost immediately with his words, there was a commotion on the stairwell. Firefighters were guiding down Baz and Lilia Acolla. Behind them was Gladio, holding their young daughter in his arms.

Noct sighed in relief. _Astrals_. Gladio was a beast. 

Having made his way to the parking lot, Gladio laid down the little girl on a stretcher, batting away the hands of the paramedics that hovered around him.

“Sit down, sir. Let’s have a look at you.” Noct heard one of them say.

But Gladio wasn’t having it. His eyes sought Noct’s in the pandemonium of firefighters and residents.

“Sir, take this,” a paramedic slipped an oxygen mask over Gladio’s mouth, and even in his desperation to get to his charge, he took a minute to gather a few breaths.

Then, he pulled the thing off his face, and pushed through the crowd to get to his friends.

Noct would’ve found it comical, his well-built Shield, shirtless and filthy like a godsdamn hero, charging towards him, but for now he was more concerned about his friend’s health.

“Gladio, you’re a mess,” Noct said as he reached them.

“Noct, I’m fine, lemme see that arm..” Gladio was panting.

“It just stings a bit..” Noct didn’t want to let on how much it hurt. The paramedics would be taking him the hospital soon enough. 

Gladio scrutinized the appendage as well as he could, but paused to let out a vicious cough.

“Gladio.. dude, chill for a sec…” Prompto nervously buzzed by his side. “I think you should sit-“

“I’m good, Prom. Just a little smoke.” Gladio tried his best to look calm. But soot coated his face and mouth, and paleness made him look sickly blue.

What was more was his refusal to meet the eyes of Ignis.

Noct almost forgot the adviser was there, distancing himself again in the shadows.

“Fucking hell…. what a night… what the fuck even happened?” Noct moaned.

“I don’t know, man..your fire alarm didn’t go off…fuck-” Gladio stopped to cough, and shook of Prompto’s panicky hands.

“Yeah… what the hell…”

The commotion around seemed to be dying down, and hearing from one of the firefighters, it appeared that everyone had been cleared from the building. Paramedics began loading patients into the ambulances. A few other residents were nursing burns, some looking worse than his, so Noct held tight. He was really more nervous about his Shield anyway…

Gladio was absentmindedly rubbing his hand along his chest bone. Someone needed to get him a godsdamn shirt.

“Hey, Iggy, you alright there..” Prompto walked over to where Ignis was attempting to hide. Again, Noct almost forgot he was there.

“I’m as well as can be Prompto” Still, Noct heard the falseness in his friend’s voice.

“You look a little pale, dude,” Prompto was now placing a comforting hand on Ignis’s shoulder.

The temporary distraction drew Noct’s attention away from his Shield, who in the next moment was choking up a cough in a violent manner.

“Hey! Gladio! Fuck!” Noct tried to grab his Shield’s arm from the stretcher, but it pulled at his wounds. “Gaahhhh!”

“Noct- ughh… it’s n-nothing,” Even as he said it he began furiously clawing at his chest, scrambling to find breath.

A particularly forceful cough wracked his form, and before either of them could intervene, Gladio collapsed on the pavement.

“Hey!!!!” Prompto screamed, running from Ignis to the fallen eldest. “Hey!!! Help!!”

Paramedics rushed over, placing hands on Gladio’s now-still body.

Noct struggled to look over at his friend, pain pulling at his arm as he leaned over the stretcher.

“Move over. Check his airways.” The paramedics reached for his limp neck.

“He’s not breathing.”

Noct couldn’t breathe, either. Panic made his gut drop.

“Step aside, starting compressions.”

Hands pumped on his Shield’s bare chest. It was just a few minutes ago Noct thought he looked like a hero. Now he looked… fucking… _dead_. 

_No._ He couldn't think like that...

“Breathing’s back, but shaky.”

“Kid’s got bad smoke inhalation. We need to move him to med ASAP”

Noct could barely register what was happening. Only that Gladio was now being hauled up on a stretcher next to him, Prompto was starting to sob again, and Ignis… still hadn’t moved from his spot in the background.

Dimly, he was aware that someone was hovering over him too. His arm. They were asking about his burn.

He couldn’t’ focus. _Gladio_ …. His Shield. Was he gonna be ok?…. _Fuck_..

He gave in and let darkness swallow him.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys recover from their ordeal. Seems all they need is each other to get through anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this story. The boys are so fun to write. Especially the stupid banter. Gotta love em <3  
> Enjoy~

-

Ignis was caught up in a whirlwind. He could barely register what was happening.

One second Prompto was patting his arm, the next Gladio was on the floor.. not _breathing_.. and Noct..

They were taking the prince and his Shield away in an ambulance.

Prompto was crying again, pulling his arm.

“Please, they’re our friends!”

“You can come up front, kid, your friend can go in the back.”

Distantly, Ignis let himself be ushered into the back of the ambulance.

He couldn’t comprehend what was going on.

Looking down he saw Noct. A paramedic applying something to the burn on his arm.

And then to his right- Gladiolus, unconscious…. so still…

They were hooking him up to something in the ambulance, pumping him with air..

Ignis let himself fall deep into the white noise surrounding him.

_

Arriving at the hospital was mayhem. But Prompto knew he had to stay calm.

Well, as calm as he could pretend to be.

“You think they’ll be alright, right? I mean Noct’s arm looked pretty crispy.. but it should be ok.. A-and Gladio… oh gods.. I hope he’s ok… he just kept breathing in all that smoke…and then he collapsed...”

He was rambling. As he did.

Grabbing the arm of Noct’s advisor, he couldn’t have foreseen this turn of events.

That he, goofy, useless Prompto was now the _responsible_ one in this situation.

“C’mon, Iggy, we gotta fill out some paperwork..” The older boy was still uncharacteristically absent.

Ever since they escaped outside the apartment…no.. it was before that.. in Noct’s room… Ignis was acting strange. Yeah, Prompto himself was scared shitless, but that was in character. To see Ignis just… shut down… in a state of emergency… well it was scarier than the godsdamn fire.

In the ambulance, Prompto kept turning back to check on Noct and Gladdy. Ignis was just… _empty_.

Like he was just dead to it all…

And now, he was practically carrying the older boy through the hospital.

“Iggy… let’s… let’s just find somewhere to sit, yeah?” He tried to be upbeat. “They’ll come tell us about Noct and Gladio. I’m sure they’re gonna be a-okay!”

He didn’t know if it was just concern for their friends that was making Ignis so withdrawn…

The two sat down on some plastic waiting chairs, and Prompto surveyed the madness around him.

“I can’t believe it, eh? Noct’s apartment.. Damn.. I had somma my video games there… I guess they’re toast now haha.. flame over!....” _Bad joke, Prom_. He tried laughing. It was uncomfortable. 

The advisor at his side was absentmindedly fingering a black smudge on his pajama pants.

Prompto looked down at his own, borrowed pajamas… _Fuck_ , what did they look like…

“Hey, Iggy,” He couldn’t just sit by and watch his friend disassociate. “You ok, man? Wanna tell me what’s bothering you?”

Ignis made to say something, then thought otherwise. He looked like he was racking his brains…

“You can talk to me, y’know… I ain’t gonna judge..”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle in due time, but thank you for your concern.” Ignis turned and gave a strained smile. Prompto didn’t buy it.

“Whatever you say, dude. But know that I’m here for you.” He placed a sweaty palm on the older boy’s shoulder and smiled.

Again, Ignis looked like he wanted to say something.

But he kept quiet.

Then-

As the two sat and waited for news of their friends, Ignis… slowly.. but surely.. reached out and grasped Prompto’s hand. … then put down a weary head on the boy’s shoulder.

Prompto just patted his spiky head.

-

Noct was trying his hardest not to just up-and-fuck off outta this hospital bed.

It was bad enough that word got out that it was _Prince Noctis’s_ apartment that caught fire, now, with the commotion he heard in the hall, it was clear that his father had arrived to see him.

 _The King_.

Apparently people were making a _huge_ deal of it.

He just tried to sink back into the pillows and disappear…

“Noctis!” His father, with worry in his eyes, made his way over to Noct’s bed. Clarus was there too, guarding the door. The crowd in the hall dispersed when Noct saw Glaives take position outside…

So much for under the radar…

“I’m fine dad, really.. just a little burn.” But Regis wouldn’t have it. He pulled his son into his arms, seemingly uncaring of the aforementioned burn.

“Gah! Calm down dad! It’s not a big deal! I’m more worried about Gladio, anyway… they haven’t said anything-“ he guiltily looked to Gladio’s father, unmoving by the entrance. Clarus didn’t react to his son’s name.. but he must be worried…

“Noctis, you are not alright! I should have never allowed you to be housed outside the Citadel! A liable concession on my part. And look what’s come of it!” Regis was running a hand through much-graying hair. “Do you know what the accident reporters told my Glaives? That your fire alarm had been tampered with! I’m beside myself-“

“Wait, what?!” Noctis perked up. “Whaddyou mean-“

“Someone had broken into your apartment Noctis! Disabled the alarm. They’re beginning to think the whole thing was intentional, that the fire was started to harm you.. to k-“ His father cut off. He was shaken.

“Wow. What the fuck…” Noct forgot to censor himself. “It’s ok, dad. I’m really not even hurt. It’s Gladio that’s -” he turned to look at Clarus. “Gladio, your son, he.. he saved us all. Pulled us all through the fire. If it wasn’t for him…”

Clarus stood resolute. “It is his duty to you Prince Noctis. He values your safety and friendship. I…I… haven’t heard word yet…” Surprisingly, the guard wavered.

“Clarus, of course, please, go seek your son,” Regis was on his feet, placing a responsive hand on his Shield’s arm. “I owe Gladiolus my thanks. I’m sure he will be alright.”

“Yes, My Lord.. I… I will let you know of his condition..” With that Clarus left the father and son.

Noct sunk back into the pillows.

He was really worried about Gladio. Ever since he collapsed. The fiery burn on his arm was nothing compared to the fear that clawed at him.

“Dad, where are the others? Prompto, Ignis. They came with us in the ambulance.” Noct knew that his best friend was probably overwrought with anxiety. Prompto never dealt with stress well.

But Ignis….

Gods, Noct was shocked at the state of his adviser.

Ever since he was young, Ignis appeared unflinching in the direst of circumstances. Noct was beginning to think the older boy was immune to stress.

That’s not how he looked before.

He looked.. well… first terrified.. then… _vacant_.

“I’ve sent the Marshal to look after them. But it appears they intend on staying here until they have word of you and young Amicitia. I can send for them if you’d like. If you’re feeling up to it?”

“Yeah sure.” Noct was still distracted. His arm burned, even with whatever treatment the doctor’s administered. But his mind kept replaying images… Gladio… coughing.. falling to the pavement.. Prompto crying.. Iggy.. standing stock-still…

“Hey, dad… can you find out.. about Gladio…”

“Yes son. You should take it easy. Try and relax. I’ll find out what I can.”

Noct slumped back against the bed.

-

They let them see Noctis first.

Ignis had been distraught over the fact that the young prince had wounded himself in the fire.

He kept thinking.. if he’d just been more accountable.. if he’d _reacted_ like he was supposed to.. like Gladio.. taking charge.. finding a solution.

Astrals. He was beset with guilt.

Noctis seemed to be in bright spirits.

“Hey buddy!” Prompto burst forward, making to initiate the little handshake the two had created, only-

“Oh whoops! Forgot about the burn, bro.”

“It’s alright, Prom. And don’t you worry, I can still play King’s Knight leftie,” Noct wiggled his unharmed digits.

“You know that’s right!”

The two relaxed into comfortable amity. Ignis hovered by the door.

“I’m glad to see you in relatively good health, Noct,” Astrals, his voice sounded foreign.

“Yeah, I’m good Specs. Just a little overcooked.”

“Dude, maybe Iggy can make a new recipe outta your crispy noodle arm!” Prompto, ever the goofball. 

“We’ve heard some news of Gladio..” Ignis did his best to sound normal. “Apparently he was taken for a chest x-ray, to check for lung damage. I heard the doctor discussing a Bronchospy… but we’ll see.” 

Noctis paled.

“Astrals, I hope he’s alright… fuck.. “ He made eye-contact with Ignis “I… I hope you’re alright too… Iggy..”

Ignis couldn’t hide from his behavior forever, it seemed.

“Noct, I… I have nothing but shame and apology to give for my… lack of action back at your apartment. You must forgive me… I was…overcome.” He ducked his head, discomfited. 

“Damn, Specs. Don’t be so depressing. I just wanna know what’s eating you...”

Prompto had come over to Ignis’s side, and was gently guiding him closer to Noct’s bedside.

“It’s ok Iggy,” Prompto assured. “It’s normal to get… scared… in those situations. I mean look at me, sobbing all over Gladio’s six-pack!”

“Yeah, Prom, but that’s just you bein’ a crybaby.” Noct teased.

“Listen.. I…” Ignis was having a hard time articulating his discomposure.

“Iggy, sit.” Noct ordered, and pointed to the side of his mattress.

“Alright then.. if you must know..” Ignis mumbled “I have a… let’s say.. _phobia_.. of fire, it so happens.”

“Dude, doesn’t your name literally _mean_ fire?” Prompto flailed, imitating flames.

“Yes, in fact, an observation that my fellow peers at boarding school also took note of.” Ignis sighed. He was going to have to just get this over with. 

“It turns out that the easiest way to, ah, tease one with nothing burdening him but an unusual given name is to make the point rather obvious. They took turns… tormenting me with fire.”

Noctis and Prompto were silent.

He persevered. “At first it was minor things, setting my homework alight… my science workstation. But alas…. it escalated... until I found myself in a dormroom ablaze. I… I was in a state of panic… They’d locked the doors, see. I could hear them on the other side, laughing. I couldn’t get out. Couldn’t stop… screaming for help… eventually.. th-the headmaster came.. just in time too… but-“

Ignis couldn’t stop trembling now. Prompto was tear-stricken beside him, clutching his friend’s hand.

“The damage was done. I… I escaped the catastrophe with minor wounds.. but.. I’ve never quite gotten over it… the fear…” He pulled away from Prompto, only to bend down and pull up his pajama bottoms.

The scar that he tried to keep concealed.

Along his inner thigh was stretched, whorled skin.

He heard Prompto gasp.

“Iggy.. that’s..” Noct was lost for words.

“I know it’s rather unbecoming of me to still cling to such erstwhile fear… but.. in your apartment.. I just.. I found myself back in that dormroom.. a scared helpless boy..”

“Iggy!” Prompto sobbed into his arm.

“Ignis.. I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Noct reached out to pat his good arm on Ignis’s shirtsleeve.

“It’s silly of me.. really… I.. I just..” Well now Ignis was crying. Blasted.

“That was so shitty of those kids, dude… so _shitty_ ,” Prompto blubbered. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Iggy. We’re here for you. Me, Prom, and Gladdy when he wakes up..” Noct was starting to tear up.

“We’re always gonna be here for each other.”

“Yeah, I love you losers!”

They were a huddle of crying idiots when a nurse arrived to tell them that Gladio would now be permitted visitors.

-

He heard them before he was even conscious.

“What’s that thing on his face anyway...”

“It’s an oxygen mask, Prom... you know for breathing and shit.. apparently he just had a tube shoved down his throat..”

He vaguely remembered that. Fucking unpleasant.

“That’s sick, dude!”

“Yeah imagine sending like, a long ass tube through your whole body! Could they even do that?...”

They were like microscopic bees… buzzing in his in-between dreams.

Snippets of meaningless dialogue, pulling Gladio to the surface.

“For real?!”

“Yeah, well I heard they’re coming out with a new update. _And_ they’re gonna release a new skin patch..”

“No way dude! I thought that they were gonna drop that with the deluxe release-“

“Uunnghh Astrals will you _shut up_!”

Admittedly, his voice was.. pretty fucking raspy.. but by the look on the two knuckle-heads’ faces he would’ve thought he’d just woken from the dead.

“Gladdy!” Prompto, the louder, buzzier bee in his nightmare.

“Gladio, you’re awake!” Noct, rolling over to him in a wheelchair.

And-

“Thank the gods, Gladio. We were quite worried about you.” Ignis. Sounding as close to his normal self as could be hoped.

“Astrals..” Damn, he sounded rough, muffled through the oxygen mask “You two could drive a coma patient insane.”

“Gladio, how you feelin’, dude? You really didn’t look too good back there..” Prompto was a blond blur at his face.

Gladio was still coming out of his unconscious stupor. He looked down at himself, felt the wire hooking him to an IV, felt the grating in his throat.

He groaned.

“Throat feels like shit.” An understatement.

“The doctor’s just performed a Bronchoscopy on you, so soreness is expected. Unfortunately you can’t drink anything yet. The results of the test proved that your lungs are mostly undamaged. There is some burning in your trachea though, which is why you might find difficulty speaking-“

“Slow down Iggy,” Gladio’s voice came out hoarse. “Astrals. Don’t I sound even manlier now?” He tried laughing. Bad idea.

“Yeah sure, Gladdy, just what you need. Another masculine advantage over us poor lady-boys.” Noctis looked in good physical shape. Gladio was relieved. He hated that he’d gotten the kid hurt.

“Your neighbors, the Acollas.. they alright?”

“Yeah, they’re fine. Their apartment wasn’t really affected. But gods, seein’ you come barreling outta that smoke holding that girl. _Priceless_.” Noctis slapped him on the arm. “Just maybe think of wearing a shirt to bed from now on, champ.”

“Duly noted, kid.” Damn what he’d give for some water. “Your old man came by to see me, by the way. He was with my dad. They told me you were ok. But.. gods… don’t ever scare me like that Noct… “

“It was nothing really, doesn’t even hurt anymore, see?” Noct pulled up his bandaged arm. He wiggled it freely.

Gladio smiled. Well, under the mask. He had been so worried… about all of them… he didn’t know what he would’ve done if something happened to them...

“I just don’t ever wanna be forced to cling to your sweaty ass while you drag me around ever again. Damn slippery business.” Noct was smirking. He looked like his usual self…

And Ignis… “Leave him be, Noct. The man deserves your gratitude. All of ours, for that matter.”

Iggy seemed like he was back to normal.

Gladio blinked up at him and winked.

“Alright there, Scientia?” He croaked.

“As well as can be, thanks to you.”

“Just doing my job.”

Despite the pain, he wanted to talk with the advisor. But he supposed that could wait til later. From the looks on all his friends’ faces, they must’ve talked it out already.

It seemed that they were all worried about him now… he felt embarrassed.

“I think I’m gonna be ok, it’ll just take some time,” he sighed, as best as he could.

“We’re all here for you, friend,” Ignis smiled.

He held out his hand, and the advisor gave it a comforting squeeze.

He winked again. Iggy would be ok. So would he.

“Yeah, but no more action hero shit, Gladio. Can’t have you upstaging me all the time,” Noct bemoaned.

“Yeah, Gladdy, you were a total badass back there. I was all ‘Ahhh the flames are gonna eat me’ and you were all ‘step aside mothafuckas I’m getting you through this shitstorm’.”

“Gladio _does not_ sound like that Prom. You made him sound like that guy from the Dementiator movie-“

“Yeah! You’re totally right, dude! That guy is such a tank..”

The bees were back.

“Hey, who d’you think would win in a fight, Gladio or that guy..”

“Dunno, man. Be a sick fight though, huh?…”

Gladio let the buzzing lull him back to sleep.

He kept Ignis’s hand nestled in his own, and thanked the astrals… to have friends like these to protect.

-


End file.
